Dragon Heart 2874
by Connor the Great
Summary: Something I've wanted to do. In the future where pulse blades and energy shilds take the place of steel and wood and bike replace horses, one knight takes his stand against an evil king, and finds a friend in the most unlikely of places.
1. Half My Heart

Just so everyone is on the same page as I am, Its just like the movie, I did not think of it. I do not own the Dragon Heart rights, though I wish I did. The only character who is partly close to the original is Draco.

Dragon Heart

2874

Chapter 1

Half My Heart

The grass was green, and the sky's showed little clouds. The sound of clashing wood filled the air. From behind a formation of rocks came a young boy. He wore white clothes and blue jeans, his red hair moving with his enraged heart. Blocking all his blows was another man. He bore a black t-shirt, and black jeans. His silver hair flowed with his motions. He talked to the boy as they fought. "Good. Good." With one single movement, the man grabbed the boys sword, swung him around, and placed his own sword against his neck. "Not good enough to live, Marcus." The boy sighed at the statement. "Give me a break, Kei. You said you were going to go easy on me today."

"And I am." Kei pushes Marcus away, and walks after him. They continue fighting until they come upon a small rock formation. Kei, still blocking all of Marcus' blows, moves towards the rock formation. "Mind if I sit down, I don't have your energy." He sits on the formation and continues to fight with Marcus. "Fight with your head," He blocked a power blow, grabbed Marcus, and gave him a playful little slap on the face. "not your heart." He gets up and walks away, but Marcus goes for a sneak attack. "I'll show you." Kei blocks this attack and they continue to fight. A series of blocks and dodges, catches Marcus off guard. Kei watches as he keeps trying to win. "Very good, Marcus." Another attack and Kei performs a killing blow. "Ha, your still dead." Kei laughs as he releases Marcus and they continue to train. Kei moves over to a table and continues to lecture Marcus while fighting. "Purpose, not passion." While blocking blows, he poured a drink. Marcus used this opportunity to try and charge Kei, but was tripped into the ground. Kei just chuckled. "No one ever found victory in the dirt." After that, the sound of a motorcycle roared through the silence. It approached Kei and Marcus as they finished. The man on the bike looked over to Marcus and smiled. Marcus ran up to him. "Nico, the peasants are revolting?" Nico just laughed. "They've always been revolting prince, but now, their rebelling. King Durnam, wants his son to witness this noble victory." Marcus turned to Kei who had a sour look on his face. "Theres nothing noble about crushing desperate men."

"Their traitorous scum. The king demands, bring him." He revs up his bike and spins it around. He looks back to Kei. "You can come too, nurse maid." With that said, Nico roared off to aid his king.

The sound of the bikes roared heavily on the small town. In the lead of this charge was King Durnam, his pulse blade held ready. He ordered his men to charge and the rebels open fire. Rounds fly past nearly missing by inches, and the king boosted over the blockade and began to kill all those who opposed him. Kei and Marcus rode their bikes to the top of the hill, so they could watch the battle. Marcus looked on with excitement. " I wish we were down there." Kei looked at him. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. Just to see you in action Kei. You would be the greatest on the ground."

"I was not made for your father's slaughter."

"He is my father Kei. And he is the king."

"Yes, but when you are king, remember today and the difference between a battle and a massacre. Remember the old code, and you will be greater than your father.

"I swear knight, I will be greater." It was then when they looked down and saw that the king was being attacked by other villagers, and he was alone. "He's trapped!" Marcus revved up his bike and launched towards his father, while Kei followed after, trying to stop him. By the time Marcus arrived at the sight of his father, it was too late. His father laid there lifeless. Marcus tried to wake his father, but couldn't. It was then that he saw the crown atop his fathers head. He reached for it and removed it, he held it in his hands, proud that it was his. Suddenly, his father grabbed it, trying to keep his son from having it. Marcus pulled at the crown, determined to have it. "Die. Its mine." With one forceful pull, Marcus regained the crown. He stood to his feet and was about to run when he was pushed into a wall. He felt something go through him. He looked down to see a metal spike piercing his heart as he pulled away from it. He looked back to see a girl, roughly his age, armored for combat. Her hair burned like the fire and she looked at him with shocked look on her face. Kei rode in on his bike and picked him up. "Marcus. I'm here Marcus. I'm here my king." He then turned his bike around and sped back to the castle.

She felt as if something was taken from her, she couldn't explain what. As she continued to look through data pads, a man came into her room, it was Nico. With a quick bow, he delivered his news to her. "Dead, my queen. King Durnam, your husband, killed." She didn't feel sadness like others, she felt slight sorrow about the news of her husbands death, yet knew it would happen. Voices soon came from the halls outside her room. "In here. In here. Lay him on the bed." Kei and some others carried her son, Marcus, who was screaming in pain. She pushed them away from him, trying to stop them. "Get out. Get out. Leave Nico. You," she pointed to Kei. "you stay Kei." Kei stepped forward and bowed as the others left. "Forgive me Queen Helba." She looked at him and continued to care for her son. "No. There is nothing to forgive. His fathers evil brought him to this."

"He is beyond all help." Helba looked to some old pictures and realized an answer to her problem. "Not all help."

They moved to an old cave, while Kei kept Marcus talking by reciting the old code. They entered the cave and they heard singing. Helba rose her voice. "Great One. Your song, is sad." The voice boomed back. "Are the stars shining tonight?"

"No. No souls shine through this darkness." She ordered her soldiers to place her son on the pedestal and leave as a magnificent creature showed himself. "Helba, daughter of the Cericans."

"The same ones who loved you and said friend."  
"The kings son, evil. Pure evil. Is this why you've come slayers wife?"

"Slayers widow. This man is not his father. This knight is his mentor, and taught him the old code. I need your help." She and Kei pulled the covering off Marcus' chest to show the wound. The beast looked at it. "This wound is bad. You know what your asking."

"I will teach him your ways. I will raise him, he will be righteous and true. I swear."  
"No, the boy must swear. Give me your blade knight."

"Your blade, Kei." Kei nodded and gave the beast his deactivated pulse blade. And the beast held the blade over Marcus. "Now listen, swear that your fathers lust and evil die with him. Swear that you will rule with kindness. Come to me and learn the old ways, now swear." With his last breath, Marcus spoke the words and swore. He then slowly faded into darkness. Kei tried to wake him and grew enraged. "He's dead." He pulled his pulse blade away from the beast and activated it. It sparked and shocked with electricity. The beast held out his hand. "Easy, knight of the old code. Witness the wonders of a once proud glory." It pulled open on of its plates and pulled something out. It was placed in the hole in Marcus' chest and cauterized closed. "Half my heart to make you whole. It's strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath." Guards picked Marcus up and everyone started to leave. Kei turned around to look at the boy's savior. "I served the father only for the son. Everything I know is in him. Forgive me for doubting. Call me when you need me, and ask you what you want. My blade and service are yours."

"Always remind him of his promise, knight of the old code."

Outside the cave, Marcus spoke his new first words. "Nico. The ancient bladers built this mighty fortress. I will remake it. And mine will be greater." Nico looked at the old broken fortress and looked back to his king. "It will take a lot of men to rebuild this mighty fortress."

"Yes. It will." Days then passed as the mines brought out ore and Marcus watched as more miners were brought in. He spoke to one of them. "Not so rebel now huh?" The man spoke. "You should thank me, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be king." Nico drew his pulse blade and was ready to kill him, but was stopped by his king. "No Nico. I hate mayrters. Death is a release, not a punishment. Thank me peasant, I'm the last thing you'll see." Nico traded his pulse blade for a ion torch. He was about to burn the mans eyes when he was set free by Kei. Marcus was angered by it. "How dare you defy me?" Kei put away his pulse blade and looked to him. "Marcus, your crazy, under a spell. Look at this, its insane. Remember the code."

"A king is above the code." "Kei tackled him to the ground and looked into his eyes. "Have you forgotten everything, no one is above the code. Even a king." Kei revved his bike and raced to the cave where the beast lived. The dragon. "DRAGON!!!!! I loved that boy and you changed him. You tricked me Dragon! No matter where you fly or run I will find you. Today I have a new vow, I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down!"


	2. 12 Years Later

Dragon Heart

2874

Chapter 2

Twelve Years Later...

A small motorcycle rode past the fields as the people worked on the groves of food. On it was a man dressed in blue clothing, and well dressed. He wrote and talked as he rode. "Halcyon, glorious Halcyon. I search for you night and day, for the resting place of King Altimar, and the knights of the old way. And when I find those holy relics, I will pray to the Gods for their blessing. Halcyon, beautiful Halcyon, think not of my insanity. My journey is not for selfishness, my quest is for victory. Thats it, Victory." With that, Father Eric slammed his hand down on his bike console and the bike launched forward, making Eric fly off the bike and land on his back. He sat up and looked at his bike. "Even the bike's a critic." He got up and walked over to his bike, and saw the towns people running in terror. He looked up to the sky and saw what they ran from. A dragon, roared over head. He then turned his attention to another sound. A man rode his bike at high speed, he held a sniper rifle at the ready. He bore black clothes and his silver hair flowed from the wind. He road up to the priest and stopped. Eric told him what he saw. "Dra. Dra. Dragon."

"I know. Where is it?" Eric pointed to the direction the dragon went and the man rode off in the direction of his foe. Eric watched as the brave slayer rode off. He couldn't see the fight, but he saw dirt flying in the air. He heard screams and roars. The last part of the battle he saw was a bike flying through the air and the final scream of a man. Eric looked down in sadness and began to pray for the mans soul, when he saw a him emerge from the dust. "Damn dragon. Hitting my bike." Eric was so excited about the mans survival, he ran up and couldn't find an end to his words. "Outstanding. Truly outstanding. Something that hasn't been seen since Altimar and the great ones. Never have I seen such greatness." The man took a deep breath and spoke. "Then you have lived a shallow life. Of a... priest."

"Yes. Writer, historian, and spiritual guider at your service. Father Eric of Narin. I must say I am amazed at your prowess. Your unmatchable strengthen, and your swift blade. Deeds such as those are worthy of Halcyon. Whats your name great warrior?"

"Names Kei, and I don't know about Halcyon. Still, one less dragon in the world." Kei held up a dragons fang to some men riding towards them. Their leader, a man dressed in green stopped his bike in front of Kei. "Well done knight. You have our thanks. Mine and King Marcus' of course."

"You can keep your thanks and I'll take the credits. Yours of the kings."

"Credits??"  
"We had a deal remember, one dragon down, 10,000 credits." Eric looked to Kei. "Your honor comes at a price Kei?"

"I have expenses. Honor won't put food in my belly, nor fix or gas my bike." The man in green encouraged Kei. "The priest is right. Its your duty to protect King Marcus' people. As a knight of the realm."

"Not of this realm. I don't bow to Marcus."

"I should have known. Slayer scum. Now go away, Slayer. Before I have you arrested." He then turned his attention to the people. "Back to work. If King Marcus' food is not harvest, I'll do some harvesting of my own." Eric mounted his bike and rode up to Kei. "Kei, Kei. I am on a journey. Can I go with you?"

"The roads still free unless Marcus has taxed it." Kei and Eric rode off to their next destination.

Marcus stepped out of his castle, his white clothes shining from the sun. His face matured and he stood tall among his men. The man in green approached Marcus. "A road tax King Marcus. A road tax." Marcus made his way to his bike as the man continued to talk. "They are ,your roads after all, if people want to use them, they should pay for it. And if they can't pay, they go to the mines."

"Genius Corin, I never knew you had such a beautiful brain under such an ugly hat." Corin laughed at Marcus' joke and was brought back to reality when he ran into Nico. Marcus boarded his bike and powered it up. "I'm in for duty and sports, both work for me." The three of them then made their way to their place of happiness. The mines.

Shana walked into the mine area. She looked for the one person who mattered in her life. Her red hair flowed in the wind, as her red and black clothes held tight against her body. She soon found the person she was looking for. Her father, working at a splicing machine. She walked up to him and he felt her presence. "Shana. Shanan, I told you never to come here."  
"You know I never listen. Here, drink." She handed a cup to her father, but it was shot out of his hand by Marcus with a sniper rifle in hand. He rode up closer on his bike, but stopped a few yards away. Nico and Corin soon followed. "Excellent shot sire."

"Whats next?"

"The water distributer." Marcus loaded a round and shot the distributer down. Coreen was excited with Marcus' skill. "Amazing." Shana had enough and walked calmly up to Marcus, his rifle dead at her head. "You dare interfere with a kings sport?" Shana looked to him. "Whats sportsmen like about torturing an old man. Please let him go. Its been twelve years. Your fortress is built, he can do no more harm. For the Gods, release him." Marcus smiled as he brought his rifle up and shot the man in the chest. "I always say death is a release, not a punishment." They revved up their bikes and left Shana, holding her father. She removed his bandanna, and at first felt sadness. Then anger. Then revenge. She swore she would kill Marcus, even if it meant her death.


	3. Knight meets Dragon, Dragon meets Knight

Dragon Heart

2874

Chapter 3

Knight meets Dragon

Dragon meets Knight

Kei rode his bike through the river, the water almost reached up to his knees. He watched out for traps as he made his way to the waterfall. Dragons weren't known to set traps, but he didn't want to take any chances. As he moved closer, he checked the spear launcher mounted to the side of his bike. He wanted to take the dragon down in an instant. His focus was then broken by the voice of Father Eric, who ran on the shore behind Kei. "Hey. Hey. I've decided to write, 'The Chronicles of Kei'. How do you want me to write this?"

"Far, far, away."

"Don't be concerned with my safety. I mean, script. Cerican. Should I spice it up, or just the cold hard facts?"

"If you do not quit talking, we will be the only things cold and hard here." Father Eric sat on a rock and started to write on his data pad. "Sure its alright if a slayer goes hacking and slashing. But, if a dragon falls and nobody hears about it, thats just wrong."  
"Father Eric."

"What?" Kei put his hands up to his mouth, telling him to be quit. He then moved on scouting the area. Nothing unusual about the area, but it seemed perfect to house a dragon. He heard Father Eric scream and turned around to see the tail vanish behind the waterfall. The water exploded as the remains of a man busted from them. Kei dodged them and powered up his spear launcher. A voice boomed from the falls. "Thats all thats left of the last slayer that messed with me. I'd quit now if I were you." Kei activated the launcher and a spear flew straight into the target. Kei shouted in victory, until the voice came back. "Is that all you got?" The spear slowly disappeared into the falls and launched back at Kei. He activated his energy shield and deflected the flying parts of the spear. The voice soon came back. "I got a pretty good sized collection in here."

"And I ain't gonna be part of it." Kei got off his bike, hit a series of buttons, and the bike rode off to a safe location. He pulled out his pulse blade which sparked and jolted to life, and he disappeared into the waterfall, leaving Father Eric to his ramblings. Kei then saw the beast as it readied to attack. Kei hid behind a rock and protected his head from the fire with the energy shield. Once the flames died, Kei looked up. "A little damp for fire, don't you think?" He saw the dragon, young, strong, tall. This would be a challenge in its self. "Why must you slayers always make names for yourselves, go and pick on dragons?"

"I don't need a name. I've got quite a collection of my own."

"You kill dragons for money?"

"Its honest work. One needs a living."

"Yes, one must live. Since you seek profit, then lets go."

"Oh no. Its not for profit. Its for pleasure."

"Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think." The dragon charged for Kei and flew out of the waterfall. Kei followed close on his bike. He made sure not to lose his target, even through the ruined towers and platforms that the dragon used for cover. Kei pressed a series of buttons on his console, and a launcher appeared from the side. He waited for a lock on and fired a grapple that hit its target dead on. Kei tried to stop the bike, but the dragon would prove the winner as the bike died and was lifted into the air. Kei held onto the bike, not wanting to lose his target, or fall. "You can't fly forever." 

"Neither can you. Come and visit the ruins." Kei watched as he and his bike dodged ruin after ruin. Once he was relaxed, he hit one of them. Three times to be exact. The dragon laughed as he looked down to his opponent. "Pretty good ride huh?" Kei regained his focus and saw the perfect spot to bring the dragon down. A V opening in the ruins, just big enough to catch his bike. He dismounted and ran his bike up and into the wedge. The dragon fell instantly and Kei approached the dragon, his pulse blade at the ready. "Oh ho ho. You are good. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Not likely to end." The dragon formed his tail into a blade and the two fought. Kei ducked and dodged all of the dragons strikes and the dragon tried to hit his target. Kei ducked under a log and the dragon's tail stuck. Kei rose up and walked around his target. "A little over confident huh?"

"Hardly. If you win, your out a job."

"I will not stop until I skill every last one of you."

"I am the last one." The dragon reared his head back and shot fire balls right at Kei. After the dust cleared, Kei stood tall against his opponent. He brushed off the dust and walked around his target. "Your just trying to save yourself with tricks."

"Haven't you noticed that things are starting to die down with us?"

"I got me a good one just yesterday."

"So it was you who killed the scared one. She and I were the last ones. Must have been a noble kill slayer. How much credits did she put in your pad?"

"None of your business."

"Probably not much. You'll kill me for fun, and when there are no more dragons to slay, how will you make a living slayer?"

"Shut it!" The dragon had Kei right were he wanted him. With a pull of the line, he knocked Kei down on his back. Before he could regain himself, he was inside the mouth of the dragon. The dragon was about to swallow Kei, but felt something pierce the roof of his mouth. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"If your teeth come down, my blade goes up. Right, into your brain."

"If your sword goes up, my teeth come down." The two struggled until night fell, when the two were too exhausted to keep fighting. Kei sat in the dragons mouth, sick of staring down it's throat. Something caught his eye, and he pulled out the arm of a fallen slayer. He looked at the ring and recognized it immediately. "By the Gods. Sir Alticus." He tossed the arm out of the mouth. The dragon sighed in comfort. "Thank you very much. Thats been there for months. Can you get your butt off my tongue?"

"Why should you be comfortable? Your drool is leaking into my armor and your breath, ever hear of a breath mint?"

"Well what do you expect, with long dead slayers decaying in my teeth? By the Gods, my mouth is dry." The dragon hogged up a wad of spit and launched it into Kei's face despite Kei's disapproval. Kei wiped it away in disgust. The dragon then spoke again. "Sorry. Its seems we're kinda stuck, don't you think?"

"I can go three days without sleep."

"I can go three weeks."

"I'll stab you before I pass out."

"And I'll chomp you. Great, we'll kill each other."

"Suggestions?"

"Truce. Out of my mouth, and we'll talk face to face."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"I give you my word."

"The word of a dragon? Worthless." The dragon then pulled his tongue back and pushed Kei out. Once he hit the ground, the dragon pinned Kei to the ground with his hand. Kei looked up helplessly. "I should have known. Go on. Kill me!" The dragon fixed his jaw and then looked down at him. "I don't want to kill you, I never did, and I don't want you to kill me. So how do we gain? If you win, your out a job. If I win, I wait around for the next slayer thirstin to carve a reputation out of my butt. I'm tired of lurking and, or skulking. I'm going to let you up, and if you want we can continue this little dance of dimwits, or you can listen to my alternative." Kei rolled over and grabbed his pulse as soon as the dragon let him go. And looked up at the dragon. The dragon stared down at Kei. "Well?"

"Whats the alternative?"


	4. The Alternative

Dragon Heart

2874

Chapter 4

The Alternative

The people worked on growing their crops for the king. They did not want any trouble from the king, or his men. A young child playing with his friends looks up to the sky and screams for his father. The villagers followed suit as a dragon flew overhead and set fire to the crops. It roared around scaring the villagers as they ran for their lives. Corin came out of his mansion, half dressed, and shocked at what he was seeing. He heard the sound of a bike and looked to see the arrogant slayer riding up to him. "Annoying critters dragons. Their like, big rats, you never seem to get rid of them. Unless you pay me 30,000 credits, in advance." Corin hated it, but he had to get rid of the dragon.

Kei set up his launcher right near a lake, just as he and the dragon discussed. He charged the magnetic accelerators and waited for the dragon. "Come on dragon. Come on dragon." He saw the dragon come into range, he waited for the targeting regulators to lock on and fired the spear. The dragon caught the spear and acted like it was a fatal blow. The dragon fell until he landed in the lake. He never came back up. Once Kei got his credits, he roared off to the point where he and the dragon would meet. After looking around he yelled at the lake. "You can come up now." With a massive burst, the dragon jumped out of the water and landed near Kei. "Bout time, do you know how long I've been holding my breath?"

"Relax, I had to make sure that no one was watching. I like my head right where it is, thank you. Now lets go." With that said, the dragon shook off all the water, which hit Kei a lot. "Sorry bout that."

"Thanks." Kei rode off to the west, to find a spot to sleep, and the dragon followed. Kei put the bike on a slow cruise and he made sure his 30,000 credits were his 30,000 credits, he was happy to see that it was. "Ha ha, most profitable dragon, I should have met you along time ago." The dragon flew by Kei, matching the speed he was going. "There are many credits in the world. Once your done, I'm out of here."

"Please, the only reason I like this is to annoy and get credits from Marcus and his lap dogs. Its like a hobby of mine."

"Really? A wise man once said that when you squeeze the nobility, its the peasants who feel the pinch."

"Please, why should I stick my neck out for those who are too afraid to risk their own? I don't waste time on such trivial things dragon."

"Whatever. Knight of old code."

"If I wanted my conscience pricked, I would have stayed with the priest. What does a dragon know of the code anyway?"

"His blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speak only truth."

"Shut up. No more. Its a memory, thats all. A forgotten memory. No one can bring it back. Its gone."

"You sound like someone who tried already."

"And failed. Its something don't want to discuss. Its something I've rather forget."

"Well, its better than death."

"Really? Surprised you'd welcome death. You know, you being the last of your kind, hunted everywhere you go." The dragon stopped and looked at Kei. "You think I enjoy you reminding me? Fine, yes. I can't wait for death. But, I don't want it." Kei stopped and looked at the dragon. "Why? If all you have left is your misery, then what else is their to lose?"

"My soul." They exchanged looks and began moving to a spot to sleep.

The castle was alive with excitement. Nico was facing off against other knights in a game of Forge Ball. He threw the ball and immediately knocked out one of the opponents. Marcus watched with joy. "Finish him Nico." Helba went back to her meal and tried not to notice her son's outrageous and cruel behavior. Nico launched the ball and took out the other guard. The people cheered and the others exchanged their wagers. Marcus looked to his mother. "Well mother, who should be the next opponents?" Helba looked to Marcus. "Oh, no. The only strongest is mighty Nico." Everyone laughed and Marcus went to get a drink and looked into the silver bottle. He saw the girl from the mines in the walls. He saw her move with the sole evil in her mind. He acted like he noticed nothing. Once the woman attacked Marcus, who caught her and held her on the table, the guards grabbed her knife as Marcus spoke to her. "The mines. First you grieve in your fathers death, then you try to avenge it, so now you will share in it."

"And your kingdom will crumble beneath your feet."

"Maybe it will." He looked to thew guards and ordered them to take her to the dungeon. She kicked and screamed at Marcus as she was dragged away. Marcus looked at his mother and stormed off into the castle.

Shana stared down at the hard steel. She was ashamed at her failure. She should have been more careful about her plan. She looked up as the door opened to show him. Marcus. She waited until he was in front of her and the guard closed the door to attack. Before she got to him, she was stopped by the energy bands. He looked at her and as he moved up to her, she moved back. "I remember you. Yes, I remember. Your hair, was fire." He moved his shirt to show an ugly scar. "You. You gave me this scar. Didn't you?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I. Really. Owe. You." He let go of her and turned to the guards. "Take her to my chambers."

Kei knelt over a small pile of wood with a pair of ion shockers. He tried to start a fire to make his food. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it started. The dragon just smiled and watched. "I can, umm. I can. Really." Kei ignored him and continued to start the fire. The dragon breathed in and let out a small stream of fire. Kei backed off and then dragon stopped and laughed. "Eh, sorry Kei. I umm, hope you like yours over medium well." Kei sighed and pulled off his food. He ate it and set up his spot to sleep. He set down his pulse blade and energy shield. He pulled off his necklace of dragons teeth and laid then down with his weapons. The dragon looked at them. "You must have, hated our kind, very much."

"I. I hated one of you. But I suppose I'll never find him, and I'll never will. But, I suppose if you are the last, he must be dead."

"Yeah, I guess. So, what was he like? This, dragon you really hated."

"He only had half a heart. But I guess even that was enough to save an innocent boy."

"Marcus was not innocent. He infected the heart."

"How do you know about that? How do you know about that dragon?"

"Errrr. Well...all dragons know about that story. What was to be their salvation became their damnation. A rotten and ungrateful child was given the greatest gift in the world, and he destroyed it."  
"No! I was Marcus' teacher. I taught him the ways of honor, of justice."

"Then he betrayed you, just as much as he betrayed the dragon whose heart he shattered."

"Thats a lie dragon."  
"Stop. Calling. Me. Dragon! I have a name."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ha! You couldn't possibly pronounce it in your primitive tongue."

"Lets go."

"Its..." He stopped, looked at his shoulder and roared in pain. Kei ran up to him. "Are you alright?" He grabbed a wet blanket and covered the wound. The dragon sighed in relief. "Thank you"

"What by the Gods was that?"

"Just an old war wound that acts up every now and then." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Marcus fell backwards and caught himself on the wall. He looked done at the wound the woman gave him. Fresh, still bleeding. Yet he was not dead. He looked up at her, a knife in her hand, and moved towards her. "Next time, a little more flesh than clothes please."

"I'll strike your heart." She charged forward, but Marcus caught her and slammed her down on the bed. He grabbed the knife and eased off her. "You already have. A very special heart, unlike any other in the world."

"A dark, unholy thing without mercy." Marcus just smiled as he got up and left the room. Shana dressed herself and was looking for a way to escape when sudden;y, she heard a noise. The floor in front of the heat regulator opened and a woman arose from the opening. "Don't worry. My son will not have his way with you. Come with me. I'll get you out of here." Shana nodded and followed the woman down the path which lead to the waste routes. The woman pointed in the direction to go. Shana left and before she turned around to thank the woman, she was gone, and Shana made her escape to her village.

The dragon woke up to see Kei standing by the cliff, looking up at the stars. "You've been watching me all night?"

"I've been thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Alot of things, but mostly what to call you. I think I have a name."

"You make it sound like you grabbed it from the sky."

"Well I kinda did. Do you see that group of stars?" Kei pointed up to the sky and the dragon looked up. "I know those stars very well."

"Do you see the shape they make."

"Yes. They make a dragon."

"They call it Draco. It means 'dragon' to old Cerican scholars."

"So instead of calling me dragon in your words you'll call me dragon in some other words."  
"Your right. Its stupid."

"No. I would be honored to be named after those stars. I would love it. Thanks Kei. Draco. Draco." The dragon looked up and he rolled in his new name.


End file.
